Coordinator
by Shia16
Summary: fruits basket & gundam seed crossover the earth is under attack by the zaft forces and the sohmas are asked to go to ORB main headquarters when they arrive they get a surprise of their lives.in the process of being adopted by Kawaii Kitsune16
1. The Letter

**Coordinator**

**By: Nekkyo Usagi**

Full Summery: FB X GS After they erased Tohru Honda-san's memories of them, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces went into war after the destruction of Junius 7. Since the Sohma family is very rich and one of the most powerful families in all of Japan, they receive a letter requesting that all Sohma's are to go to ORB's main headquarters. When they arrive they are reunited with someone they thought they would never meet again. And why is she in an Earth Alliance uniform?

Chapter #1

The Letter

" I wonder who this is from?" The maid questioned herself. It was a letter that said 'to the head of the Sohma family' and there was no return address. " I had better give this to Sohma-dono." As she scurried down the hallway to Akito Somhma-dono, the head of the Sohma family, the demigod, also the most feared person among the Sohma family room

She approached, and was about to knock when the door was thrusted open. She looked up and was face to face with Akito-dono.

" What do you want? I thought I told everyone that I didn't want to be bothered today. Or any day for that matter," Akito scolded the maid.

" Forgive me Sohma-dono. But there is a letter that is addressed for you and only you. So I brought it here right away," the maid said while bowing.

" Very well. Give me this letter. And leave!" Akito said, snatching the envelope away from the maid. Then slammed the door in her face as she let out an

"eep!"

When inside, he ripped open the envelope to reveal a very short letter and started to read it.

It said " Dear Sohma-san, we are aware that this might be short notice but please inform your family of this. In two days time all Sohma's are to report to Tokyo Airlines. From there you will get on a private jet and will arrive at ORB. You will get your orders. Thank You, Head Secretary Of ORB Natsumi Shichizo.

When Akito was finished reading the letter he thought to himself ' That means even those that are not Juunishi. This could get interesting.'


	2. Informing the Family

**Chapter #2**

**Informing the Family**

All of the Sohma's were gathered outside of the dining room were the New Years celebration was held. Some of the Sohma's included all of the Juunishi, with the exception of Kureno who was with Akito, the Juunishi's parents (much to Kyo and Yuki's hate), even Momiji's parents were there, Kazuma, Kana and her husband and many more were there that some didn't even recognize.

**Then the door slide open to reveal Akito who was closely followed by Kureno. One of the maids rushed up to close the door and all of the maids left. (a/n they are in the dining room now) Everyone in the room bowed respectfully to Akito.**

" **Welcome! I'm guessing you all want to know why I summoned you here on such short notice," Akito said, then continued when everyone nodded. **

" **In two days we are all to go to Tokyo Airlines and the we are going to a place called ORB. I have heard it is a neutral nation so we should be safe until we are told to go another place. Well go get packed and see you in two days. Good bye." The family bowed again. **

**Shigure and Hatori left to get more details on this sudden announcement. All of the non-Juunishi went home leaving the remainder of the Juunishi. Haru was talking to Yuki, Hiro was talking with Kisa, Momiji was bugging Kyo, Kagura was hanging off of Kyo, Kyo was muttering something about being stuck in a room with Yuki and the crazed Kagura, Ayame was bugging Yuki, Rin was glaring at everyone in the room, and Ritsu was apologizing to everyone in the room.**


	3. Arriving

Chapter #3 

Arriving

When the Sohmas arrived at Tokyo Airlines they found out the ORB supplied them with 4 private jets. Akito decided that one the jets were for the Juunishi, even Kyo was allowed on the jet, and the other 3 were for the rest of the family or non-juunishi.

7 hours later

They had finally arrived at ORB. They got on the escalator to go to the main floor/ door, also to find the person/ soldier or whoever came to pick them up. Shigure was first to notice a tall, dark, muscular soldier with a sign with Sohma written on it.

"Ah! That would be us!" Shigure told the soldier as they got up to him.

"Good. You will be going to Morgenrite in the morning. So I will accompany you to the place where you will be staying the night. Alright?" The soldier told them.

" I suppose that is alright after all we are quite tired." Akito agreed with the soldier with his extremely creepy smile that could freeze even the hottest place in the universe with.

" Follow me then." The soldier said walking towards the door. Once out side the Sohmas saw that the jets weren't the only things that ORB supplied them with. For ORB had also supplied them with 7 stretch limos. "Okay, so 6 of the limos can fit 14 people in it and the other one can fit 16 people in." The soldier said walking to the small car in front of the limos as the Sohmas got into the limos.

1 hour later (A/N the ride there seemed to boring to write)

" Woah this is where we are staying! It's enormous!" Shigure said wide-eyed. As were the rest of the Sohmas because this house made all their buildings put together look like the smallest of houses.

The soldier started to laugh, "well yes, for now that is. This house belongs to a soldier in the EA, but even though she's a soldier she has to be one of the most kind person that I have ever met. She even agreed to allow you to stay in the house her grandparents gave her." The soldier said smiling. " In case you are wondering she is only here in the evening but she's working late tonight so she could work on her mobile suit."

" When will get to meet her?" asked Ayame, who, surprisingly, hadn't said a word since they had arrived.

" Tomorrow. When you meet Lord Athha and the rest of the Archangel crew. Have a good night." The soilder said starting to walk away.

"Wait you haven't told us your name yet!" yelled one of the Sohmas.

" It's Kisaka and I will see you tomorrow." With that said he got into the car and drove away.


	4. Surprised?

Chapter 4

Surprised?

The next day

"Yawn! Oh, good morning everyone. It would seem that I am getting worse than Yuki, see as he is already awake," Shigure says as he walks into the dinning room. Where he sees the entire family their and, which shocked him the most, Yuki, eating.

"Oh shut up Shigure! So tell us, how many rooms did you walk into until you finally found the dinning room?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"I think I walked into 30 different room. I mean really, who's big idea was it to make this house sooooo big. I almost wet myself just trying to find the washroom!" Shigure whined.

"Shigure that is something I am sure nobody wishes to know." Yuki stated calmly, his eyes extremely cold. So cold that they even freaked Shigure out.

"Uh…" Shigure started but never finished because he was interrupted when the door opened and Kisaka came in.

"Good morning Sohma-sans'. Please except my apologies for interrupting your breakfast. Although it is time to take you to the Morgenroete Corporation." Kisaka told them. He bowed in apology.

"Alright," Akito said getting up and the rest of them followed suit. "Lead the way Kisaka-san"

(A/N They are all dressed)

30 minutes later

(A/N They have already gone through all the identification systems and are at the building the Archangel was in)

(A/N They are already out of the vehicle too)

"This is it?" Akito asked cooly. "Doesn't look much like a war ship, though."

"I don't mean to sound rude but this is just the building the Archangel is in, Akito-san," Kisaka explained trying to hold back his laughter at Akito's stupidity.

"Uh… Uh…" Akito was stuttering when he realized his mistake and he tried to construct a sentence to make him sound not so stupid. (A/N But it didn't work! LOL) The Sohmas were just plain shocked to see Akito so flabbergasted and stuttering. Shigure and Ayame were trying to hold back their laughter, even Hatori's eyes held amusment.

Kisaka was opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a voice came up from inside the building.

"Dammit Tohru! You have got to get some sleep! You stayed up all night working on the Celetial (1). I mean sure it's important to finish, but you still have a few days left. Even Uzumi-sama told you to get some rest. The captain said it didn't matter if you didn't finish here you could do it in space! You just started two days ago and you already finished with the mechanics, so all you have to do is the OS and all the other programming! So give it a rest!" They heard someone yell.

"I agree with Arisa, Tohru-kun," someone else say in a more low, calm and creepy voice.

" Oh, but Uo-chan, Hana-chan. I'm fine really! At least I'm mostly finished and now we can spend some time doing whatever we want, since it is going to be a while until we are back on Earth again!" Said a voice that the Sohma's thought they would never hear again.

Three figures came out of the building, all wearing EA uniforms. Two of them were scolding the girl in the middle, who had agoofy smile on.

(A/N Just in case you don't remember, the girls were in the building and the Sohmas couldn't see them.)

"Lieutenant Honda, Ensign Uotani, Ensign Hanajima!" Kisaka saluted.

"Colonel!" All three girls saluted.

"Sohma-sans allow me to introduce you to three EA officers of the war ship 'Archangel'. This is Ensign Arisa Uotani," he points to Uo and she salutes. "this is Ensign Saki Hanajima," he moves on to Hana who salutes as well. "And this is Lieutenant Tohru Honda, and she's the one who allowed you all to stay in her house." He finally gets to Tohru who salutes, but she had her trademark smile on that all the Sohma's recognized easily.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay at your home Tohru Honda-san," Akito bowed slightly to Tohru. There was a smirk on his face, but no one could see it.

"It's no trouble at all Aki… Sohma-san." Tohru stummbled with the rest of her sentence, hoping no one realized her mistake, but thankfully nobody did. "Uh… If you'll excuse us Colonel," they saluted.

"Alright, but don't forget that the departure time for the Archangel is 0800 hours tomorrow," he saluted to them and the three girls nodded and left. "Well follow me and I'll take you to meet the Archangel crew." Then Kisaka turned after seeing them all nod and started to walk into the building.

(A/N I was gonna finish it there but decided not to. Well contiue with the store please!)

(A/N They are now at the Archangel)

"Wowza! Now that's a war ship!" Shigure and Ayame whistled.

"Yes it is. This ship has had no recorded loses yet. So that's why we chose to put you on this ship. But the reason that this ship is undefeated is because of the crew, MS pilots, and the skygrasper pilots." Kisaka explained.

"Yes, but most of the credit should go to the kid and Tohru-chan. I mean sure they are coordinators but I'm sure glad they are on our side!" A new voice commented.

"Oh Commander La Flaga, Captain Ramius, Lieutenant Badgiruel!" Kisaka saluted, after turning around to see who it was. When the Sohmas turned around they saw three people in EA uniforms. Two were women, although they had thought the short black haired woman was a man until they noticed that she was wearing a skirt, the other woman had lightish-dark brown hair that just went passed her shoulders. The man had blonde (or blond) hair who looked cheerful, goofy and kinda a slacker.

It was Hatori who asked what all the Sohmas were thinking. "When you said 'Tohru-chan', did you mean Lieutenant Tohru Honda, in which we just met?"

"Oh you're smart! Just like the rumours said. Yup! That's her, she's extremely kind, a great cook, and she's really smart. She could probably out smart the kid, oh that's Ensign Kira Yamato you'll meet him later, easily. I mean they are both coordinators after all.

END COORDINATOR CHAPTER 4!

Here's how Tohru looks

her hair is down to just past her knees

wears light make-up

is wearing the pink EA uniform

and she has matured very much over the last year (at least I think it was a year. How sad I can't even remember my own story TT)

oh and she's a coordinator too

Uo and Hana look the same as before, just Uo's hair is longer (waist length) and Hana's is shorter (shoulder length)

(A/N the Sohmas wouldn't have recognized Tohru if she wasn' talking before)

A/N YAY! THIS HAS BEEN MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! And I don't think I finished typing ch 2 b4 I put it up so im gonna check and get back to you. BAI BAI!( I like exclamation marks!)

Oh and thax to PIPER GODDESS OF FIRE and Monk of the Neko and to anyone else who reviewed (can't remember off hand so yea) R&R please im starting to like the reviews! XD

Cya Nekkyo Usagi


	5. Say WHAT!

**Chapter 5**

**Say WHAT!**

Last Time:

Mu … She could probably out do the kid, oh that's Kira Yamato, you'll meet him later. But they're both coordinators too.

Now:

"Wait! Did you just say that she's a coordinator. But why is she fighting alongside the EA? Why would she fight her own kind? And aren't coordinators the people we're fighting against in this godforsaken war?" Shigure asked. While all the people knew Tohru previously were shocked.

"Yes that is correct she is a coordinator and an amazing one at that. She is now a pilot of the MS Celestial. But while they were in space she piloted a different MS." Kisaka told them looking kinda mad at the discrimination that she was receiving. He knew she didn't deserve that but decided against saying anything also he knew someone else would say what they felt.

"Hey! Just because she's a coordinator that doesn't mean that she's not a kind person. And just because we're fighting against coordinators doesn't mean that they are all bad! If you want to know her reason for fighting, ask her yourself!" Mu yelled at them.

"Commander! That's enough!" Murrue yelled at him and smacked him across the head.

"OW! Sorry, Captain," Mu apologized. "I'm sorry Sohma-san. I didn't mean to yell at you." Mu bowed to Shigure.

"Oh, it's quite alright. But how can Toh… Honda-san be a coordinator, I don't mean to sound rude but she seemed kinda ditsy and not very bright." Shigure told them.

Mu started to laugh "Hahaha! That's a good one. Her, Tohru Honda, not smart! Hahaha! That's like saying the Earth's I flat and not round!" Mu was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Murrue started to giggle. While Badgiruel looked annoyed. (A/N I HATE NATARLE BADGIRUEL with a passion and I am soooooooooooooo glad she died and Flay too hate her as well)

The Sohma's didn't know what to say, the girl they knew over a year ago was so different now and yet she was still the same girl form before.

"Please forgive our disrespectful behavior. Now if you will follow me I shall show you your living quarters. Akito-sama, you, your doctor and your assistant will be in one room. One of the rooms has 30 beds (A/N: for the people in the zodiac and their family, even Momiji"s and Kyo's jerk of a father (I hope he dies!)). And the other rooms has 20 beds in each (A/N there are 5 rooms in all for the Sohmas) as requested." Murrue told him. (A/N when they were getting on the plane someone from the Archangel asked Akito how he wanted the rooms organized)

"Thank you very much Captain Ramius," Akito said bowing (A/N SHOCKING!).

"Captain Ramius!" a new voice yelled. They all turned around to see a girl with messy shoulder length blond(e) hair, golden eyes. She was wearing a red T-shirt and green pants with big pockets on each side (A/N kinda like Kyo's only without the belt thing in the back).

"Cagalli-sama!" Kisaka saluted.

"Cagalli-san. So good to see you again. Oh, Cagalli-san meet the Sohmas. Sohmas meet Cagalli Yula Attha, the princess of ORB. Before coming here she was a skygrassper pilot." Murrue told them with a smile.

The Sohmas bowed respectfully to her, while all Cagalli just nodded.

"Captain Ramius, have you seen Kira today? I've looked all over the place for him and I still haven't seen him." Cagalli asked Murrue.

Murrue shook her head no and had just opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud squeak of "Birdee!"

When the Sohmas turned around they say a small robotic green and yellow bird flying toward them.

"Ah. I guess that answers your question, Cagalli-san. If Birdee's here then the kid should be close by." Mu said.

Sure enough, a voice was calling Birdee. When he came into view, the Sohmas saw that it was a boy around 16 years old, with messy short brown hair and had purple eyes. He was wearing a blue EA uniform. The Sohmas also noticed that he resembled Cagalli (A/N gee I wonder why), but they just shook it off thinking it was nothing.

"Ah, there you are Birdee. You took off like that yesterday too. You've got to stop doing that," the boy scolded the bird as it flew to his shoulder. The only reply he was it squeaking "Birdee."

The boy just sighed and shook his head. "Oh, Murrue-san, Mu-san, Badgiruel-san, Cagalli-san. I didn't realize you all were here. I sorry." Kira apologized to them.

"It's alright Kira-kun. Don't worry ab…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Ensign Yamato! You should learn to address your superior officers properly and formally!" Badgiruel yelled.

"Sorry LT Commander Bagriruel." Kira saluted.

"Ensign Yamato, please meet the Sohma family. Sohma family please meet Ensign Kira Yamato. He's the pilot of the MS GAT-X105 Strike. And before you ask, yes he is the boy we were just talking about and yes he is a coordinator." Murrue told them, while using his rank in with his name. Because the last thing she wanted was the crazy woman mad again.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope to learn your names so that I won't have to keep addressing you as the 'Sohma family'." Kira said with a kind smile that reminded them of Tohru. They bowed (A/N is it just me or are they doing _ALOT_ of bowing. Im crazy!)

"Kira, (insert name of an ORB official here(plz)) wants to see you now." Cagalli told him. She then turned around walking to an exit. (A/N Kisaka left to see Cagalli's father. Don't ask me why because even I don't kow and I'm suppose to be the author of this story.)

"Alright then. Well it was nice meeting you." Kira bowed then left after Cagalli.

"Commander Flaga, if you don't mind me asking, why does Yamato-san smile like Honda-san?" Yuki asked him.(A/N he SPEAKS! Wow I'm shocked I've gotta go lay down…(j/k))

"Oh. That is simple, it's because they have sooo much in common oh and the fact that they're lovers." Mu told them.

And that's all for Coordinator Chapter 5: Say WHAT!. Sorry I haven't updated until now. But I have been veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy busy. I have no idea when im gonna b updating again. I only have a little bit of the 6th chapter.

Preview:

"Well now to show you your rooms follow me please." Murrue told them.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the Archangel crew?" Mu asked them

"OWCH!" "EH! I'm so sorry Kisa-san" "onee-chan? You remember me?"

That is only some things that are going on. BYEBYE!

¤Nekkyo Usagi¤


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy!!! Shia15 here  ive finally updated after sooooo long  im srry but im back!!!!!!!!!!! And I hope u like this chapter!!!!! 

Previously: "Commander Flaga, if you don't mind me asking, why does Yamato-san smile like Honda-san?" Yuki asked him.(A/N he SPEAKS! Wow I'm shocked I've gotta go lay down…(j/k))

"Oh. That is simple, it's because they have sooo much in common oh and the fact that they're lovers." Mu told them.

Now

There was a long silence in the hanger of the Archangel. Until Murrue spoke up. "Um… Mu. That doesn't even make any sense. How can people be alike like that when they are lovers?"

"Oh!!" Mu whined. "You ruined all my fun!!! It was really funny seening the looks on their faces." Mu laughed.

"Well you of all people should know that they are alike because the are cousins. And seeing how they are from the same family wouldn't that make sense?" Murrue said to Mu with an annoyed yet amused look on her face.

"Well yeah. But the looks on their faces was priceless!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mu started to laugh.

"Yes, yes we know you've already said that Mu" Murrue stated trying not to laugh because as much as she hated to admit it Mu was very humorous.

"So they are actually cousins?" Yuki asked relieved to hear that Honda-san and the boy in which they had just met, if he recalled his name was Kira, weren't involved.

"Yes that is correct. If I remember correctly they are related on Tohru-chan's mother's side, but I'm not sure. (AN tohrus mother and kiras mother are sisters (kiras actual mother) so that would mean that Cagalli is also tohrus cousin.)(AN2 ok just thought id clear this up: kira and cagalli now that they are twins(to people who weren't aware of that im sorry 4 sayin that), this is around the time that the Archangel arrived at orb before going into outer space, kira hasnt got the freedom yet . "Well now that we got that covered, we best show you your rooms. Please follow me."

A WHILE LATER (they have been showed their rooms and dropped off their things, and are now touring the Archangel)

"Would you like to meet the rest of the Archangel crew?" Mu asked them stepping into the hanger.

"That would be very kind of you Flaga-san," Akito replied kindly (I know its creepy but he has to be kind. Sorry. (akitoguy. akito≠ girl))

"Alright then." Murrue said walking to the phone on the wall (cant remember what its called ') "Will all Archangel crew please report to the hanger. I repeat. Will all Archangel crew please report to the hanger. Thank you."

(ok all the crew is now there, they've been introduced (All the Sohma family has names ). Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Kira showed up too. Tohru didn't because she was doing last minute adjustments to Celestial (her gundam), which is in the thing where kira first had his strike at the first time they were there. And now they are in space.(so its now the next day or so) because I couldn't think of anything else to put for this part.)

Yuki's POV

I can't believe we're in outer space! This is so amazing! Now all I have to do is figure out a way to get rid of Ni-san. Sigh does he ever SHUT UP!?!

I walk away, down the hallway towards my room. I can't help but wonder how Honda-san got to be here, and fighting in this war.

I lay down. 'Oh well I'll think more about this when I wake up.' I think to myself, already falling asleep.

Kyo's POV

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?!" I yell at Kagura.

"But…But Kyo I 'sniff' (uh oh I know where this is going and im gonna be in **A LOT **of pain!!!) LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" She screams, her eyes red and she's already beating the crap out of me. Sheesh. Why can't she just leave me alone? "GASP! Kyo who did this to this to you?" Kagura asks obviously back to somewhat normal, and crying. I already know that there is many people staring at us.

"It doesn't matter, Kagura." I say standing up and walking away. While I'm walking away I can't help but think of Tohru. The war hasn't seemed to have changed her at all. I turn around, expecting Kagura to be there but she was nowhere in sight. 'She must have stayed there. Better go find her.' Sigh I'm going to need a new spine soon. Maybe even a new body.

Kisa's POV

I went exploring by myself since Hiro had to spend time with his family. I turn the corner and I bump into someone that makes me fall to the ground, well at least I thought I did it just made me float into the wall, "OUCH!"

"EHHH!! I'm so sorry Kisa-san!" a very familiar voice says to me.

I look up to see none other than the person who helped a year ago, Onee-chan. "Oh its al…" I trail off, my eyes widen at the realization that she had said my name and she wasn't present when we introduced ourselves separately. "Um… Onee-chan. How is it you know my name? Do you remember me?" I ask hoping she really did remember.

All she does is put her finger to her mouth and says shhh.

Well that's all 4 this chapter!!!  if u want me to continue u better review otherwise im not going to continue the story ok?? So please review I really really really really like this story. Tho I have no clu where its going but ill figure that out l8er.

Well BAIBAI

SHIA15

used 2 b known as nekkyo usagi then kashiya now im shia15  so don't worry im the same person as b4  srry 4 the shortness of this chapter!!


	7. AN heyy ppl

Hey ppl shia16 here. Srry I didn't update the entire summer, I was 2 busy and now the teachers have already piled a lot of hw on us so yea. Im just doing this an to show my friend cutenezumi how to upload onto the website. O and ill b updating next week.

Baibai

shia16


	8. Chapter 7

im sooooooo sorry 4 not updating earlier!!! kinda had a writers block 4 this story, yet for other ones i havent (i started on 5 other stories) but now its over and ive almost finished the next chapter to this story(chapter 8). and sorry if theres spelling mistakes, im not using mircosoft word!!! 

Note: Tohru only stayed for about a year. she was 15 when she first arrived at Sohma house. when she left she had just turned 16 and it has only been about year since then so she almost 17 and Kira and the others are the age they were in Gundam SEED.

last time Kisa's POV

I went exploring by myself since Hiro had to spend time with his family. I turn the corner and I bump into someone that makes me fall to the ground, well at least I thought I did it just made me float into the wall, "OUCH!"

"EHHH!! I'm so sorry Kisa-san!" a very familiar voice says to me.

I look up to see none other than the person who helped a year ago, Onee-chan. "Oh its al..." I trail off, my eyes widen at the realization that she had said my name and she wasn't present when we introduced ourselves separately. "Um... Onee-chan. How is it you know my name? Do you remember me?" I ask hoping she really did remember.

All she does is put her finger to her mouth and says shhh.

NOW

Chapter 7

Kisa's POV I ran and ran. I don't know for how long but I knew that I had to get to Hiro-chan! I turned the corner and hit somebody and fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry Kisa. What are you doing running in this place, it could be dangerous." the voice of the person I hit was one I could easily recognize. It was the voice of my cousin, Kyo, the cat of the Chinese zodiac.

"Oh... Um... Kyo-nii-chan, I have to te..." I trailed off. I stopped myself from telling him, because I remembered what Onee-chan did.

FLASHBACK

"Um... Onee-chan. How is it you know my name? Do you remember me?" I ask hoping she really did remember.

All she does is put her finger to her mouth and says shhh.

END FLASHBACK

"Huh? What is it Kisa?" Kyo-nii-chan's voice brought me back to reality.

"Um... It's nothing I was just going to tell you that this place is huge and I was only running because I got lost and was scared. Well bye!" I ran off. Deciding that it was best if I went to my room and to go to bed.

Tohru's POV

I sigh, finally finishing the work on my MS, Celestial. I get out of the cockpit and looked up at Celestial. It looked like a normal MS but when the phase shift was on, it was magnifisant. Celestial was blue in some lights, in others it could range from purple, light pink, gold or silver, and when in space it was a mixture of these colors.

The smile that I had on, my face disappeared when i remembered the events that occured earlier today. I scolded myself for not denying that I remembered them. Why hadn't I just told her that I got her name from a list or something?!

The reason I still remember was all thanks to somebody in the family eveloped in darkness. It was Hatori Sohma.

FLASHBACK (about 1 year ago, December)

I sat in a dark room, by myself. I look around, it looked like the room that Hatori-san had described to me when I asked what the room he used to erase people's memories looked like. I sigh, I make act dumb but I knew what was going on.

The door opened and Hatori-san walked in, his face almost unreadable. However, with the year I spent at Sohma house, I knew what is facial expression was saying. It was saying that she was just about to lose her memories of the Sohma's

I smile sadly at him, and told him I understood. I expected him to come over to me first but he went to the door that led outside. It was then that he was carrying my boots. I didn't understand, I was told that one of the maids was going to come and get me when the process was over.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was going but he started to talk before I could even ask.

"You are to go, I won't be erasing your memories. This was my decision and my decision alone. I will tell them that I took you outside so they wouldn't have to see you any longer than needed." Hatori explained. I was shocked, I had not expected this, Hatori-san always followed Akito-san's orders but he wasn't going to erase my memories.

I got up and put on my boots and went to Hatori-san who was at the door.

"I'm going to put you to sleep," Hatori-san started "Then I'll carry you to an apartment I purchased without Akito knowing."

He took a syringe and vial out of his pocket and started to fill the vial. Once he was done he tapped the syringe to let any air out. I held out my arm for him. The next thing I knew everything was going black. The last thing I knew was Hatori-san catching me.

When I woke up, I was in a bed. At first, I didn't know where I was, then I remember what had happened.

END FLASHBACK

I smile at the memory. It was all thanks to Hatori-san that I still had my memories of the wonderful times I had there. It was also thanks to Hatori-san that I recieved that extremely nice apartment.

Then three months after I "lost" my memories, I left the school and I found out that I was a coordinator. After I found out I went to my grandfather if I had any other relatives that I didn't know about. He told me there were, my mother had many relatives, and her brother was a scientist that had died but had made one of his twin's a coordinator. The twins were named Kira and Cagalli Hibiki, Kira was the coordinator, and both had been adopted to different families shortly after their birth. Kira to the Yamato family and Cagalli to the Athha family, the leader of ORB. Grandfather doubted that they even knew each other.

Kira has been known to be on the Archangel, a EA ship, which was rumored to be in ORB currently. So I went to ORB to meet my cousins.

I had went to meet my "uncle" right when I arrived, he recognized me right away, apparently I looked just like my parents.

He, my uncle, took me to meet Kira and Cagalli. I was very happy to meet them, as were they. Although I'm sure that my uncle didn't like it much when I told Kira and Cagalli they were twins and were adopted. Kira had went to his mother's sister and her husband and Cagalli went to a very close family friend. However, uncle soon got over it because he went to his office to get something. That something was a picture, a picture of Kira, Cagalli and their mother, soon after they were born. I then found out that Kira looked exactly like his mother, and Cagalli looked exactly like her father, mother's older brother.

We all got along great! All three of us and a lot of the Archangel crew and of ORB were friends on some level. Well except Flay, nobody liked her, even Kira was starting to ignore her even though of his previous relationship with her.

When Kira told me that his best friend was Athrun Zala and he had been fighting him recently, I noticed the great saddness in his eyes and took it upon myself to contact Athrun. I told him that Kira wanted to meet him in a small cafe in the city. Once that part of my plan was done I asked Kira if he would take Cagalli and I to the very same cafe that I arranged with Athrun. Not that Kira knew this, only Cagalli knew of my plans. Kira, of course, agreed.

Once we arrived at the cafe, Kira caught sight of Athrun and tried to bolt. But Cagalli and I were expecting this so we grabbed his arms and sat him in a chair across from Athrun. After greeting Athrun, we left Kira with Athrun and went to a nearby table. After about two hours of talking, which mostly consisted of Kira crying and apologizing, all four of us left the cafe. On our way back, Athrun asked Cagalli if he and his friend Nicol, could join ORB, Cagalli agreed.

Now Athrun and Nicol are in ORB and are friends with everyone, except Flay.

I heard from someone that Athrun's father was furious and Nicol's father was relieved that their sons were in ORB.

Everything had been going so good until I recieved word that ORB was gathering every powerful family in Japan, which included the Sohma family. I was in shock, I wasn't sure what I would do, I was supposed to have lost my memories but if the Sohma's were to find out that I still remembered, it wouldn't be good for Hatori-san. Then I decided to work in the shadows, helping them in there stay here as long as I could, so I decided to lend my house, that was left by my mother's family, to them.

When I came out of the building with Uo-chan and Hana-chan, who had came with me when I came to ORB, I saw the look in the Sohma's eyes and face's, especially Hatori-san's. I decided to play my part of the girl with no memories of them. It went perfectly, that is until I messed up when I saw Kisa-san.

Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts, I walked through the door and into the hallway. I haded slept in days and I was exhausted.

END CHAPTER 7

Well thats all 4 chap 7. im seriously sorry 4 not updating sooner. im going to try and update sooner 4 the rest of the chapters! well baibai!!

shia16


End file.
